


Tomorrow

by AutisticWriter



Series: 24 Hour Fic Challenge [10]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Queer Relationship, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, Non-Binary Katsuki Yuuri, Nonbinary Character, Other, Post-Canon, Prompt Fic, Sharing a Bed, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 11:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15290415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: The night before his and Victor’s wedding, Yuuri is too excited to sleep.





	Tomorrow

Yuuri lies in bed, staring into the darkness. Victor is beside him, curled up on his side and fast asleep. But Yuuri can’t sleep. Not when he knows about tomorrow.

Tomorrow, Victor will become his husband. Tomorrow, he will become Victor’s spouse (he wishes there was a nicer gender neutral version of husband or wife). Tomorrow, they are going to get married.

It has taken months since that beautiful proposal, the exchange of rings with the love of his life, but the day is finally within reach. In just a few hours, they will be married. And he can’t wait.

And that is why he can’t sleep: the excitement of the wedding is keeping him awake.

He rolls onto his back, eyes still open. He thinks about his outfit for tomorrow: a beautiful tuxedo with a long skirt instead of pants, and shoes that look like ice skates. And Victor’s tuxedo is beautiful too. It’s going to be wonderful.

“Yuuri?” Victor whispers.

Yuuri flinches. He thought Victor was asleep.

“Victor?”

“You’re still awake, then?”

“Uh, yeah,” Yuuri says, glad it is too dark for his blush to be seen. “Did I wake you up?”

“Nah, I just awoke. I think I’m too excited to sleep for long.”

Yuuri grins. “You’re excited too?”

“Of course I am. We’re getting married.”

Victor shifts and the light switches on. Yuuri covers his eyes, letting them adjust to the brightness. He rolls onto his side and looks at Victor, his fiancé and soon to be husband. Victor smiles and brushes his hair from his forehead.

“We’re getting married, Yuuri,” he says, his smile huge. “Isn’t that just amazing?”

Yuuri shuffles closer to him and pulls him into an awkward cuddle. “It is. It’s totally amazing. Tomorrow, you’ll be my husband.”

And he kisses Victor.


End file.
